Seeing is Decieving
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Changing a few details changes everything. What would have changed if Elphaba had been raised as a wealthy Gillikinese, and Glinda the Munchkinlander minister's daughter? Gloq, Fiyeraba. Not just a Wicked rewrite. Complete 02.05.08
1. Miss Arduena, Miss Thropp

Galinda quietly slipped into a seat in the back of the large room, and took to just watching the girls milling around. She felt plain in her simple yellow dress, but decided it was for the better- there was something horribly gaudy to all of the girls in their fancy dresses and pearls. All seemed to want only one thing: to make a spectacle of themselves, and it was horribly off puting.

Yet she couldn't quite shake the feeling of longing to be a part of it all. She felt like she was a spectator in it. And her humble beginings didn't help much. _Well, I wouldn't be so 'humble' if not for father._ Her mother came from a prominant enough family- but her father... Her country origins didn't help much- Galinda was a horribly rural name.

Just then, the beautiful blonde girl got an idea. Madame Morrible, the headmistress of Shiz, where Galinda was studying, was reading off names. She knew her father had not paid for a suit and she would be put in a common room with other less-wealthy girls. She could re-invent herself though. She didn't have to be Galinda Thropp, minister's daughter... well she would still be that, but she could seem a little more urban. She approached Morrible, ready to ask her to read her off as Glinda- in an homage to a distant late aunt from the Emerald City- when a young man came in, escorting another girl wearing a fashionable veil over her face, whose Ama trailed behind.

"Hello Master Avaric," she said, stopping mid-sentance.

"Hello Madame. Forgive me- my fiancee's train was late at the station, and I thought it best to escort her here myself." He smiled charmingly- it was obvious the head was lapping it up.

"Of course, " she purred, reminding Galinda of a cat fish. "Miss, we thought you weren't coming. We reassigned the girl your father chose as you're roommate- but nothing to fear we will find a place for you." Morrible turned just then, and saw Galinda. "Yes, miss? Would you like to room with Miss Arduena?"

"Um, yes madame." Surely sleeping in a room with a roommate was better than the common dormitories.

"And you are..."

"Ga-_Glinda Thropp_."

The other girl turned her head, pulling the veil up. She smiled with a green face. "_Elphaba Arduena_."

* * *

The two girl's dorm room might as well have had a stripe dividing it down the middle. Glinda's bed, closer to the window- Elphaba had refused to sleep near it, where rain might hit her- was covered with a quilt her younger sister had made, pink and yellow. Her drawers were quickly filled with beauty remedies, sugested by the old biddies at home.

Elphaba had a set of sleek blue and purple sheets. Despite the girl's obvious wealth, she seemed rather simple, focused on her education. Glinda wondered if, because of her green skin, she had given up on her appearence.

Glinda quickly learned Elphaba had a no-nonsense attitude, and would much rather she be left alone. Glinda on the other hand quickly befriended a group of girls- her immediate family was by no means wealthy, but her great-grandfather was. That was enough to suffice.

One evening, Glinda came home early, complaining of a headache. She was shocked to see Elphaba standing in front of the girl's mirror, brushing her long black hair out. She wore a plain midnight blue dress but the very fact that Elphaba was primping floored the blonde.

"Why Miss Elphaba, what are you dolled up for?"

"Avaric's brother's birthday. I'm susposed to make an appearence." Elphaba frowned at her reflection. "Well, I'm off."

"Have fun," Glinda tried to say genuinely.

"Something like that." Elphaba scoffed, pulling her bag off of a rack.

Glinda flopped back onto her bed eager to do nothing. She wondered why Elphaba had grown so negative. There were no social remarks between the girls, unless one considered, "Could you close the window," social.

Glinda wondered what was to come. Her whole life she had known, once her great-grandfather saw fit to die, she would be Eminent Thropp. The title meant little, though she would have considerable influence over at least part of Munchkinland.

She also knew she was expected to marry- no one had told her, but she knew. She knew her mother had not wanted the position, but susposed there was no avoiding it. So she let herself day-dream about the comparative wealth and the parties she would attend one day in the future...

She was awakened by a key scraping the lock. Elphaba was home. Glinda nearly rised to greet her, but then she heard:

"I just don't understand why you can't be normal. Your skin-"

"Maybe I just don't see anything normal about watching my fiance talk with other girls."

"Elphaba, don't start."

"And even still, you treat the brinless puffs of cream like dirt!"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care when I know after I graduate I have to spend my life with you?"

"You could have said no."

"You didn't have to ask. Sweet Oz, I was thirteen years old, and didn't know any better."

"I think you've faired rather well- remember I'm the whole reason you're even here."

"So you choose to make it hell."

"I should've let your parents put you in the goddamned convent."

"But then how would you get my father's money?"

Glinda heard Elphaba's voice catch as the door swung open. Glinda pretended to be asleep. Her roommate slammed the door shut and Glinda thought she heard crying from the other side of the room.


	2. Boq

**_Wow! Thank you for all of the feedback! Props to _Lusito, _for catching the fact that in this version of the story, Nessarose is actually Glinda's younger sister. Also, I noticed there was a bit of a concern about the ElphabaXAvaric pairing this seems to have... Well, I'm just pointing out that just because two people are susposed to be together doesn't mean they will be. Just ask Fiyero. _;-) _As for pairings.. well, as you will probably guess after this chapter, it will eventually be Gloq. As for the Elphaba pairing, I'm keeping my mouth shut._**

The next morning, Elphaba was gone long before Glinda even woke up. Glinda felt an urge to find her, and try to talk to her about the night before, but decided against it; she couldn't comfort Elphaba without revealing the fact that she was eavesdropping.

Instead of tracking her down, Glinda set off to explore the campus. She ended up getting herself rather turned around in the gardens near the agricultural school. Feeling bold(and desperate) she approached a young man who was digging through some vegetables. He was obviously Munchkinlander, however she susposed he was taller than most of the little Munchkins.

"Excuse me?" She tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Yes..." He turned to her, with his dirty blond hair a mess. She guessed he had been concentrating on whatever he had been doing. "Miss?"

"I was just wondering if you could point me back in the direction of Crage Hall?" She felt herself smiling stupidly.

He wiped his brow, and brushed his hands against his pants. "Follow me. You really must have gotten yourself lost. Is this your first year here?"

"Yes."

As they walked back, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Boq. And you, Miss?"

"Gali-Glinda."

* * *

The girls' first class was Life Sciences, with Doctor Dillamond, one of the few Animals on staff at Shiz. Glinda couldn't concentrate- and she was hardly alone in that. She noticed most of the girls seemed to be occpied with things other than the lecture.

She took to watching Elphaba, who sat a row ahead of her. She looked down into her desk, twirling a lock of midnight colored hair around her green finger. This surprised Glinda- she had taken Elphaba to be the type to pay full attention. She susposed even the green girl had other things on her mind.

She wondered about the argument she had overheard- what had happened between Elphaba and Master Avaric? They obviously didn't care for each other. And he obviously held her freedom over her head.

Glinda wondered if there was some way she could console her without seeming awkward. She felt compelled to learn more about the odd girl she lived with.

But how? Elphaba barely even spoke to her- why would Glinda expect anything other than a cold stare from the her?

And why did she care? Elphaba was not her friend. Elphaba seemed to be no one's friend. How could she expect to change that? Glinda was more than relieved when Dillamond dismissed the girls.

Elphaba sat in her desk, a few moments longer than neccesary, staring blankly out the window. Doctor Dillamond coughed. "Miss Arduena? I dismissed class a moment ago. You may leave."

"Oh. Sorry sir." Elphaba said, slowly rising, cursing herself for being so thoughtless. She quickly gathered her books together. A moment before she left the room, she looked up at her professor. He was struggeling to erase the board with his hooves. On the spur of the moment, she approached and took the eraser from him. "Let me help."

"If you wish." He said, moving away. He hadn't ever experienced such behavior from a Gillikinese girl.

She busied herself about the room, not wanting to return to her dorm, or worse run into Avaric on the way back. "If you don't mind me saying so, sir, I can't help but think it would be hard for an Animal to do some of the tasks neccesary to teach."

"I make do- though that was their reasoning from banning Animals from the men's schools," He scoffed. "They claimed it would hinder the minds of tomorrow's education."

"Yet they deemed Animals fit to teach women?"

"I suspose we're both a bit biased against, Miss."

"Well, I could help you, sir..." She said, an idea forming. "I could work for you." _And buy my freedom._ "I could be your secretary, and help with paper work."

The Goat looked at her. "Very well, Miss Elphaba. I have been looking for a scribe."

Elphaba smiled. Maybe she wasn't so stuck after all?


	3. Conflict

**_Thanks for the still super-awesome feedback! Love you all! This is a bit short, but I will update soon_**

Glinda was not having an easy time of making it across campus, carrying her Life Sciences book, a few notebooks as well as a hand bag.

So she was not all that appreciative when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. "Miss Glinda?" A male voice said. Annoyed, she turned around.

"Master Boq." She said, trying to remain pleasant, though really just wanting to go home and drop her belongings.

Luckily, Boq was not completely dull. "Would you like a hand?"

"If you're offering, Master Boq you may take my books."

He smiled and took her things. "You can call me Boq, no need for formaility between friends." He laughed nervously. "We are friends, right?"

"Well, Boq, what do you think?" She smiled. The two walked in a peaceful silence until they had reached Crage Hall.

"Well, thank you," she said.

"Anytime, Glinda." And that's when he kissed her for the first time.

* * *

She could tell winter would be coming on fast, and the newly formed couple was enjoying the last few days of warmth outdoors together. She had dressed in her best lavender dress, and was sitting dantily on a blanket with him, eating lunch on a Saturday afternoon. 

"Ooh look!" She yelped, pointing to a few swans in the nearby lake.

He laughed, good naturedly. "Pretty, aren't they?"

"It's like their sole purpose is to make the ducks jealous."

"Not very nice of them," he said, pulling a bit of his sandwich away to toss it to a duck waddeling past.

"I suspose not." She paused. "I think I prefer the ducks. Not so high- strung."

They sat in comfortable silence, and were happy until Glinda happened to notice another pair of love-birds. But these were more, let's say adventureous than Glinda and Boq. When the sunlight struck him, Glinda realised it was Avaric- and the girl was most definitly not Elphaba. She was disgusted, but felt it was hardly her business. She looked into her lap until she heard:

"Avaric!" Glinda's heart ached. Sure enough, just when she looked up her roommate stood before her, tightly clutching a book to her chest. Boq tapped her shoulder, not understanding, but she shook her head.

"A moment." Avaric touched the embaressed girl's shoulder and went to Elphaba. "Miss Elphaba, I apologyze for you witnessing that, but there's no reason for you to be ignorant to the fact that we are being wed merely for money. And that you would be alone if not for money, so you can't resent me. Go on home. I'll escort you to the next ball my family throws, which as you know is two weeks from now. As you know, family functions were part of our agreement." With that he led the girl away.

Glinda and Boq exchanged a look, she got up and gently grasped Elphaba's arm, pulling her toward Crage Hall, giving Boq an apologetic look.

Things were not working out well.


	4. Joy And Sorrow

Elphaba sat meekly on her bed, Glinda beside her. "I don't know why it upset me so much- I know he does things like that."

"But that's-"

Elphaba cut her off. She needed to get it out now or she never would and would go insane. "And it's not like I love him, and he certaintly doesn't love me." The thought of loving Avaric actually made Elphaba a little sick.

"You still shouldn't have to _look_ at it. And in public! The little hussy." Glinda said, bitingly.

This comforted Elphaba, in some bizarre way. "I suspose she doesn't care about her reputation."

_Good. Now that she's talked it out, distract her_. "I was thinking of going off campus later. Would you like to join me? Get a bite to eat?"

And Elphaba surprised them both when she agreed.

* * *

Of course, the trip wound up being more than a light meal. Glinda led a rather reluctant Elphaba into a shop. "Oh, look at this. Something for one of the grande Arduenna balls?"

"Buy it- I'll write my mother and have her invite you- they would adore showing a pretty girl like you off."

"Oh... Elphaba, you can't mean that. Don't your parents throw all of those events for you?"

Elphaba scoffed. "Of course they do- I'm the Arduenna's only daughter. Of course I'm invited to all of the parties... though I've never been the beautiful girl surrounded by friends. I was the one in a corner, perhaps with a book in my lap, wearing one of the dresses my mother had made for me."

Glinda swallowed hard. Elphaba's aloofness was not the one mandated by society, it was one created by that same cruel society. "Elphie.."

"What?"

"Elphie. If you don't mind, that is." She forced a smile and picked up a light purple dress. It was simple, but made of soft silk, with a bit of embroidery on the skirt, silver thread running through it. "This is so pretty."

"Let me buy it for you."

Glinda cocked her head. She had never been able to afford something like that. And someone to buy it for her as a gift.. "Elphaba no."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. My father won't miss the money."

* * *

There was something odd in the air the next morning. The girls woke up late- their minder was missing. They both dressed quickly and ran downstairs toward their class, when they noticed a gaggle of girls standing in a mob. Normal enough.

But not really- they weren't giggling or chattering like normal school girls, but dead silent. Glinda and Elphaba exchanged a glance, and hurried closer.

"Miss Pfannee? What is it?" Glinda asked of one of her 'friends'.

"Oh.. Glinda.." She noted the green girl. "Miss Elphaba." But there was no jab in her voice- which put them even more off ease. "They won't tell us anything, and they won't let us in. A moment ago several police officers and a doctor went in- but they weren't hurrying." She took a step toward Elphaba, and genuinely seemed sorry. "We think something happened to Doctor Dilamond."

Just then a group of boys aproached, Boq and Avaric included. "Ladies..." Boq started, aware of how off things seemed. He took Glinda's arm. "Are you all right? Miss Elphaba, I don't mean to insult you, but you've nearly gone white."

Glinda and Boq both watched Avaric, both wanting him to do something and praying he wouldn't. "Elphaba-"

"No. Don't. I have nothing to say to you." She made to walk off, but just then the door to the professor's lab opened. Out walked a gaggle of teachers, several police officers, a doctor- and a stretcher. A figure could be seen under a white sheet. A gust of wind chose the right moment, just when Elphaba was to cross it's path, and lifted a corner of it. All of the students gasped- the Goat's throat was slashed. Blood collected. Elphaba stopped in her tracks, and an officer quickly tucked the blanket back.

Elphaba stumbled back and bolted toward the bushes and emptied her stomach. _How can this happen? He was going to get me out of here- but now, nothing... I'm going to be stuck in this life and there's nothing I can do. He was my chance of freedom, and now he's dead, killed. Murdered. And whoever did may as well have murdered me, because my life will be hell._

A soft voice and a hand on her shoulder."Elphie, it's me." _Of course, who else calls me Elphie?_

"Keep him away from me," she managed to say, her throat thick with tears.

"Alright, I will. Come on now Elphie, you should lie down. Let's go back- we've all been excused from our classes for the next week." And Glinda gently put an arm around Elphaba, letting her lean on her.

While a fleeting part of Elphaba was touched by Glinda's true show of friendship, too much of her was lost in grief and a feeling of hoplessness to appreciate it.


	5. Fiyero

Glinda's coddeling was enough to drive anyone batty, and Elphaba was already close to the edge. So she didn't feel too guilty about disapearing from the dorm room three days later and walking the grounds. She didn't go near Doctor Dillamond's lab- she couldn't bare the thought of it.

She felt horribly cold as she walked. She wished she had grabbed an extra sweater, but in a way it felt good. It shook her free from herself- and if she thought about how cold she was she couldn't think about Dillamond or Avaric. She could just focus on filling her lungs with the freezing, icy air.

She decided to go find her favorite park bench, and just let herself not think. But of course, someone was there. A man, young, about her age. He was clearly foreign with exoticly dark skin. He also wore tribal markings, blue diamonds- she wished she knew more about the West so she could figure out which tribe the markings signified.

She tried not to resent him- he had just as much right as her to sit there. But he seemed receptive to the fact that his presence was annoying her. "Sorry Miss... were you looking for someone to be here?"

"No.. I just wanted to get away," She said criptically at first. At his vaugly concerned expression, she clarified, "My roommate, she means well, but.."

"She's treating you like an infant?"

She laughed, so odd. She hadn't laughed for a long time. "A bit." He nodded. It seemed awkward for a moment.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why did she feel the need to coddel you?" He asked.

"I... I don't know if you know, but the girls' Life Sciences professor died- I was close to him and took it hard. That's all." After a moment she cocked her head. "He was going to help me get out of here- I was going to work with him after I graduate- my fiance is... he's.. we aren't..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. You don't care. I don't even know you and I'm burdening you with my problems."

"Ah, don't worry. Maybe I can help? As for being strangers..." He took an elaborate bow, meaning to make her laugh. "Name's Fiyero. I'm... a Prince. Arjiki."

Elphaba couldn't tell if he meant anything with his title. "My name is Elphaba. Elphaba Arduenna. Should I call you Your Highness?"

He could tell she was mocking him. "Oh, you know how it is, Miss Elphaba, slaying dragons, saving damsels..." He laughed. "Really, no. Of course not."

His level head was appealing. "Just call me Elphaba, please."

"And you'll call me Fiyero."

"Agreed."

They relaxed, the formalities over with. She was about to open her mouth, to say more, or to atleast finally sit down on the damned bench when she heard a voice yell. "Elphaba! Elphaba, what are you doing?"

She winced when she heard Avaric call her. _How does he always find me? Is it his mission in life to ruin every moment of happiness I have?_ "Hello, Avaric."

"Elphaba what are you doing out here? Miss Glinda told me you would be staying in with her-" She was seething at his tone- the careful tone of voice he used when he faked concern.

She cut him off. "Fiyero, this is my fiance, Avaric. Avaric, this is Fiyero, Prince of the- did you say Arjiki?"

Fiyero smiled. "Yes." he gave Avaric an appraising look- he had seen Elphaba's expression at his approach. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, firmly shaking Avaric's hand.

"Likewise... anyway, we must be going." He took her arm, trying to pull her away. She just looked at his hand on her arm, considering smacking him.

"We must? Five minutes ago you didn't know where I was." She smirked when she saw his look of annoyance.

"Elphaba, dear, not now... I was just looking for you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. He was lying through his teeth- and since when did he call her dear? Once he had convinced her to go, and had walked out of Fiyero's earshot, he said, "Really Elphaba what were you thinking? Being out, alone with another man? Think of what people will say."

"You never cared about what people thought of you being seen with other women."

"Elphaba, he's a Winkie," He said as if speaking to a small child. "It does not look right for a lady to be seen with a heathen."

"A heathen! He was more civilized than half the boys at Briscoe Hall!"

"Still, he shouldn't be alone with him." She just rolled her eyes.

She would make a point of seeing the Prince again.


	6. An Animal Or An animal?

**_This one is short, even for me, but I don't want to break up the next chapter. You'll see why! Read and review! I am a review whore!_**

Elphaba smiled as she sat in her next Life Sciences lecture with Glinda and Boq- Avaric had elected to stay home, claiming to be sick. _More like a hangover,_ she thought, perhaps meanly. The simple joys of life.

The professor was a rather dull man who was completely loyal to the Wizard of Oz. He didn't seem to realize that there were more than two rows of students in his class. Elphaba rarely caught more than a word or two, and relied heavily on her textbook. Just as well.

She doodled into her notebook. It was a heavy duty spiral, an actualy practical gift from Glinda(of course, it was light purple with yellow flowers on it) She drew neat little geometric shapes. A square here, a circle there. A _diamond_. She bit her lip as she drew that, then a few more, coloring them in, not thinking too much about what she was doing.

Halfway through the lecture, she heard gasps from the front, and that finally caught her attention. She looked up and could see the professor holding a small metal cage. An infant Lion slept inside. There were 'awws' amongst most of the females(and some of the males) as the baby yawned.

Of course, Elphaba had other things on her mind. "Professor?" She yelled and stood. He blinked, only just realizing his class had a balcony. He nodded to her. "Sir, how did you aquire the Lion."

He blinked and spoke louder. "Orphaned in, let's say an accident." He turned to the class. "Who can tell me if this is a Lion or a lion?"

"His mother can." Elphaba hadn't sat down yet, not satisfied.

He chuckled, as if her accusary tone tone was amusing. "Yes, that's true, but we don't have his mother. Any other ways to tell?" He asked. When the class was silent for a long minute he finished. "Exactly. You cannot tell. Research shows an Animal caged this young will never learn to speak and grow be just like animals. A pair of siblings, one caged the other not will grow, one into an animal, the other an Animal."

Now Elphaba wasn't the only protestor. Fiyero was among them. "You can't do that!", "That's wrong!", "Why?"

"Students! I refuse to teach when there is such refusal to learn! This was the Wizard's ruling! Listen to reason!"

But Elphaba couldn't see 'reason'. All she could see was the Wizard hurting Animals, and remember her dead professor.


	7. Freedom

Against her better judgement, Elphaba allowed Glinda and Boq to coerce her into going out and eating with 'the group'. Some friends of Boq's and Glinda's pretty entourage.

"Is Avaric going?" she had asked.

Boq squirmed. "Elphaba, he'll be in a crowd. he can hardly pull something on one of the other girls. And we can keep you away from him. Sit you next to Glinda, and against the wall."

"And besides. The girls wouldn't give in to him in front of you. They're catty but not cruel." Glinda forced a smile.

Elphaba had been ready to say no when she thought better of it. What better way to get under Avaric's skin than to do precisely what he told her not to- _as if he controlled her!_ "Alright. Actually, Boq, why don't you invite the new student- the Arjiki Prince. I spoke with him once and he seemed nice enough, and he seems to be alone often."

Boq and Glinda exchanged a glance- what was Elphie getting at? "Sure, sure," he said. "If you say so."

"Why not?" She said as mysteriously as possible.

* * *

For appearances sake, Avaric arrived with Boq at the girls' door. The foursome walked to the little pub quickly, Glinda and Boq blathering on to hide the discomfort.

When they arrived, Avaric smiled charmingly at Misses Milla, Pfannee, and Shenshen. "Evening, Ladies." Elphaba would have strangled him then and there if not for Glinda quickly grasping her hand. She smiled when she noticed Fiyero had taken Boq up on his offer. They sat, Elphaba as far from Avaric as possible. She was pleased to note that her fiance seemed perturbed at Fiyero's presence, and was amused by watching Boq try to hold Glinda's hand under the table and Glinda swatting him away in the name of propriety.

Conversation flowed, though Elphaba kept mostly to herself, glad the attention was away from her. Boq was finishing up a story about Munchkinland, when she politely said, "Fiyero, we hardly know a thing about you, and the Vinkus is foreign to all the rest of Oz. Why not enlighten us." She smiled innocently, and cocked her head to the side. She was aware that Avaric was glaring at her but didn't acknowledge him.

If Fiyero noticed anything off he didn't say anything. "Well... I lived with my family. We spend the winters in Kiamo Ko and for the Spring and Summer the entire tribe goes to the Grassland to hunt."

"How... _rustic_." Avaric said, a distinct look in Elphaba's direction. She could tell _rustic_ was not a compliment in Avaric's book. "What do you think of the City? Civilization."

Fiyero shrugged, though it was clear he registered the low mark. "For the last two years, whenever my father's had to go visit the Emerald City I've gone with him. So it isn't really anything new."

"Civilization is a relative term- I would hardly call some people civil, and they've lived in 'Civilization' their entire lives." Elphaba said before she even registered she was speaking aloud.

"I hardly know what you mean, _dear_. Have you met someone I haven't?" _Oh, nice shield Avaric. Play dumb._

"I suppose it is impossible to meet your own self." She shot back. Silence came over the table. "Avaric, I believe we have no more to say to each other. As for everyone else, I apologize, but I'll be going- don't rush home Glinda, have fun. I'll see you in the morning." Elphaba turned on her heel and walked out the door. She heard Glinda and Avaric both call her but she didn't stop. If she stopped she would break down, and she didn't want to do it in the middle of the street.

"Miss Elphaba!" _Damn it._ Fiyero, the innocent bystander in all of this. "Elphaba stop!" Really, he was the victim, thrown into the middle of her war with Avaric.

"Fiyero, this is none of your doing, so please don't have a guilty conscience. You have nothing to worry about, and I'm sorry if my fiance put you on the spot."

"But Elphaba, please. Stop, let me talk to you. Maybe I can help?"

Help? Dillamond had tried to help, and look where he was. "Really this is none of your matter."

She felt his hand on her wrist, spinning her to him. He felt bad when he saw her startled expression. "I'm sorry I scared you, but please." He noticed her shiver from the cold and put his cloak around her shoulders. They walked in the direction of Crage Hall. After a long minute of studying her, he asked, "Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Well, I suppose being forced to choose between a convent and an asshole at the ripe old' age of thirteen is wrong... I suppose knowing said asshole flirts with and fucks other girls is wrong. I suppose having no say in the course of my life is wrong."

"Elphaba, you're hardly alone in having no choice."

"Oh yes, Your Royal Highness?" She said, annoyed at him.

"I was betrothed to a girl when I was seven. I've met her once and that was an accident. I've been thrown into this life with no choice. I have no brothers, so I can hardly abdicate."

They stood at the door of Crage. "Just because neither of us have any say in our lives hardly makes it right."

"No it doesn't... do you know what I would do if I had a choice?" He took a step toward her and dropped his voice. She stepped closer to hear.

"What? What would you do if you were free?"

"I-I would run away. I would be a merchant or a sailor... I would work hard for myself and my family- a family made with a woman I actually loved. I would be free to do as I chose, and not what was expected from me... I would.." He kissed her then, making it very clear what he would have done if he could.


	8. Confrontation

That night Elphaba curled up in her bed, positively shaking. She shivered, remembering everything happily, and cursing herself, because now she couldn't rightfully scold Avaric for being disloyal. But him! The feeling of his lips pressed against hers, the way his hand had found hers, comfortingly squeezing it. The way it had then tangled up in her hair...

Glinda came in eventually, clucking over Elphaba with concern. "Fiyero never came back to the pub- did he ever find you?"

She squirmed. "I saw him. We talked a little," Elphaba said in a half voice.

"Are you alright? Elphie, you're acting so oddly." She placed her hand on her roommates forehead. "Are you sick? You're so quiet."

"I'm.." She almost said 'fine', but couldn't quite do it. "I'm not sick, Glinda. You don't have to worry."

"You're my roommate! And my best friend. If anyone's going to worry about you, it's going to be me- and yes Miss Elphaba, someone needs to worry about you!" Glinda put her small arms around Elphaba's shoulders, helping her sit up. "And we're going to talk about this, and-" Glinda was cut off by a loud knock on the door. "I'll be right back."

The blonde crossed the room to their door quickly, eager to send whoever it was packing. She opened the door a crack and yelped. "Master Avaric! What are you doing up here at this hour? I'm not decent!" She gestured to her dressing gown. "Besides, boys are only allowed in the main hall way, I-"

"Miss Glinda, I'm sorry for your concern, but I need to talk with Miss Elphaba."

"Well you can speak with her in the morning- she's ill." Avaric pushed past Glinda, roughly.

"Elphaba! What was with you tonight? Making that scene!"

"Avaric leave. You have no business being here." Elphaba said, pushing herself up from the bed.

He continued on. "What was that all even for? That stupid, tribal boy? Really Elphaba, do you really think he is worth anything to you? Winkies are vile, half a step above Animals- and I will not have you embaressing me for him."

"Avaric, I'm done. Let me out, out of this engagement and get out of my life."

"You can't do that- you're parents will take you out of school! You know they only let you come because it was in our agreement that you be educated- they won't need to pay for school if all you'll ever be is some old Maunt." He laughed at her. "Funny, I didn't know they let atheists into the Mauntry- what if they turn you away, too?"

"So be it! I would rather be in a false relationship with the Unnamed God than with you!" Elphaba looked up and saw Glinda by the window, frozen with a look of horror on her face.

"You're lying, Elphaba. You know school is the only thing you live for. After that's all gone, what'll you have? Nothing and no one. You'll be all alone."

"No I won't be." That's when Elphaba said the stupidest and _truest_ thing in her life. "Fiyero loves me. And I love him."

Avaric slapped her then, hard across the mouth and laughed. "Miss Elphaba, that may be- the heathen knows no better. Just remember, your Prince Charming is already married. If you let him love you, you'll make him worse a man than me. You'll be doing the same thing to another woman as has always happened to you." On his way out the door he called, "Good night, Miss Glinda. Hope I didn't keep you up. My best to Master Boq."


	9. Lovers

When Fiyero heard the rock hit his window at four AM that morning, he seriously wondered who else had as guilty a concisense as him to not be able to sleep.

"Fiyero!" A female voice. Elphaba's voice, he realized.

He jumped out of his bed, leaning out the open window. He picked out her form below. "How... How did you know where my dorm was?" He called out.

"Does it _matter_? Can I come up?"

"Oh- yes. Of course. I'll meet you at the door. Keep quiet."

When he reached the door of the dorms, he saw Elphaba shivering. "Elphie?"

"I'm.." She shook her head and trailed off. After a long moment, she looked up at him, emotion laid bare in her eyes. "Please, I need to talk to you."

He nodded and gently took her arm. Surprised when she leaned on him for support. He had never seen or expected Elphaba to ever let herself be so weak.

When they reached his room- a private room at his parents' request, he led her to his bed and sat down in his largely reading chair. "What's wrong?"

"Avaric... He, we... He slapped me... we're done.. he was so mad... school, convent." Was all Fiyero was able to understand. He realized she was crying, briefly wondered where Glinda had been in all of this, and cautiously moved to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Let's start with the basics." He handed her a towel to dry her eyes- he knew about her water allergy. "Are you hurt? I mean physically. Did Avaric hurt you?"

"No- not really." She shook her head, causing her long black hair to ripple- it was loose. Only then did Fiyero really notice she had her thin, white nightgown on under her cloak. She explained it all to him.

"But why did he slap you?" Fiyero was still angry that any man could strike a woman- perhaps he was old fashioned, but he still believed it was wrong.

She paused. If she had been wrong, thing's couldn't have been worse. "I told him you loved me. And that I love you."

"Elphaba..."

"No! No, I know it's not really true.. I just said it. I don't know what I was thinking. I-"

He pressed his lips to hers, making it clear she was right. He pulled her into his arms, into his lap. Very quickly did their clothing all fall in a heap, his body against hers- neither had meant for this to happen when she came to his room, but all the same it was.

At the very last moment, he pulled away slightly. biting his lip, he forced himself to warn her. "You know if I do this, I'm barely any better than him. I am married to Sarima." He was almost sick when he realized he barely cared.

She laid one of her soft hands on his cheek. "But you didn't choose her, did you?" He shook his head. He had been married to Sarima as a child, and hadn't known what it meant. She smiled then, gently, "_He_ chose me for my father's pocket book and you..."

"And I love you." He kissed her again, and their decision was made. They would deal with things in the morning. For the night they belonged to each other, and no one else.


	10. Forever

Elphaba was more than a little disoriented when she woke up the next morning, Fiyero's arm still wrapped around her waist. He smiled when he saw her eyelashes flutter. "Morning, Beautiful."

"I'm going to ignore that comment. How long have you been watching me sleep?"

He shrugged and slowly sat up. "You really want me to answer that?"

She groaned and shook her head. "Not really."

"Good." He got up and dressed, Elphaba pulling the sheet around her as she sat up, eyeing her nightgown and cloak in their little heap halfway across the room. He looked over at her. "You're really concerned with me... seeing you after last night?"

She scowled at him. "Toss me my nightgown and turn around."

"Elphaba..." He whined at her.

"Fiyero."

He picked the gown up but paused. "Why should I give this to you? I mean, I could keep you there all day if I didn't." She gave him her death glare and he relented. "Just kidding." Though he hadn't really been.

After she dressed, and was halfway to the door, she yelped. "Shit. How am I going to leave here? All I have is my nightgown and my cloak. And I'm not even susposed to be up here anyway!"

He paused. "You were sleep walking?"

She shook her head and retreated to the bed, defeated. How could someone so... perfect be so brainless? "And who is going to believe that?"

"You have a better idea?"

"Well no. But really, Yero!"

He smiled at her. "Yero?"

She blushed- or turned a darker shade of green, which he decided meant a blush. "Shut up."

"No. I like it." He sat beside her on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Now... well, we're going to walk out of here just as plain as day. Keep your cloak closed around you- it'll hide that you're not really as dressed as you should be. I'll walk you back to Crage. Once we're out of my dorm, it'll be easier." He found her a comb. "Brush your hair out, if you act like nothing's unusual, less people will think somethings up."

She nodded. It was the best (and only) plan they had. After brushing her hair, she hesitated. "Yero? What's going to happen now?"

He walked back to her, and kissed her forehead. "I don't know Fae. But I promise, we'll be together. Forever."

"How do you know?"

"I'd be nothing without you." He quickly pecked her lips. "Now we should go." He poked his head out the door. Empty. Good. He motioned her forward, and the two quickly walked outside, pleased that no one had noticed Elphaba emerge from Fiyero's dorm room.

Of course, the best laid plans of mice and men... And their plan hadn't even been very well laid. "And who do we have here?"

"Leave her alone, Avaric." Fiyero said, turning to him.

"Why? And miss seeing her father's reaction to seeing his precious little Artichoke walking the grounds with a Heathen." He paused and gestured to Elphaba's clothing. "In her nightdress?"

"Shove off." Fiyero put his arm around Elphaba's thin shoulders. "Who are you to say anything about scandal?"

"Shut up Winkie. I can do what I please, just as you can do what you. May I remind you of your own bride waiting back for you?"

Fiyero remembered how upset Elphaba had been the night before. He instinctively stepped between her and Avaric."May I remind you that you yourself chose Elphaba. I made no choice. I _had_ no choice."

"I chose to be her father's son-in-law. Elphaba was merely part of the bargain. Really, she was getting the better end of the deal."

From behind Fiyero, Elphaba protested, "Shut up! We're done. I told you that last night."

He rolled his eyes, not really believing what she said. "Oh, right Elphaba, what are you going to do? Go back with him to the Vinkus? Help his wife with the housekeeping? Yeah, that'll really work." He paused and sneered at Fiyero. "Or is that how things really work with your type? Suspose your kind are dumb enough to not get riled-" Avaric stopped talking when Fiyero's fist colided with his jaw.


	11. Letters

This time it was Boq, not Elphaba who sat in Fiyero's room. The Munchkin was preparing an ice pack for his friend. "So you and Elphaba..."

"Yes." Fiyero said, taking the ice pack, nursing a black eye. He smiled, knowing he had done worse to Avaric. "I love her. I do. I can't explain it. Everything happened so fast. I wasn't expecting it, it just happened. I'm not doing a very good way of explaining, am I?"

"I don't know if love is that explainable." Boq shook his head. "Here we are, talking like a pair of girls. Fiyero, loves great and all, but this is getting serious."

"I know. But I'm not going to back down."

"Avaric-"

"Avaric knows exactly how I feel about things. I think I made my opinions pretty clear, earlier.

"And you know he'll do everything in his power to make things hell for you and her."

"We'll be OK." Fiyero said, stubbornly.

"And Sarima?"

Fiyero grimaced. "I'll deal with things soon. I'll write home tonight... At Winter break, I'll go and tell them. She'll be hurt, but I'll make sure she's alright. She'll remain a Lady of the Court... She'll be taken care of. Elphaba and I will be fine." He smiled. Everything would be fine.

Wouldn't it?

* * *

Weeks passed and Fiyero eventually recieved a letter from home. The letter was not the one he wished for, to say the least. His parents were not pleased with his choice, and made up some fuss about Elphaba not being of Vinkun birth, saying she was an inapprorpriate wife for him. Fiyero knew the prejudice was based more on Elphaba's skin than her birth. He knew he had some Gillikinese blood in him anyway- how was this any different?

"So, I suppose that's that then." Elphaba said when he showed her the letter. She pushed a bit of her hair out of her face and got up from the park bench they had been sitting on. "I'll be going, then."

He frowned. "What do you mean?" He caught her wrist, keeping her from walking away.

"I mean, your family obviously doesn't approve and won't let you out of your marriage to Sarima. Therefore I'll get out of your way, and let you go back to her." She forced a smile at him. "Don't worry about me."

He saw her lip tremble then and he realized what she meant. "Elphie-Fae you can't be serious!" He kissed her then, surprising her. "I wanted their blessing, not their permission. I'm going to be with you whether they like it or not. It seems we won't be living in the Vinkus, but we'll... be OK."

"You can't mean that Yero. You'll be throwing away your future if you're with me. I can't let you do that."

He shook his head. "Don't you realise how much more I'd be giving up if I let you go?"

"But how?"

"I don't know. But as long as you're there with me, I'll be fine." With a cautious smile, he pulled her closer to him. "I love you Fae."

"I love you too, Yero."


	12. Everything Changes

I must tell you... this is the last chapter. I think this one has turned out pretty well.

Let's see, let's see. Well, I am still working on Skin Deep, don't loose faith, I'm just slow, and I've been sickly lately. Nothing big, just a cold I haven't been able to shake. I have a NEW fic in the works, bookverse. It'll be Romance/Drama. Fiyeraba... and that's all you're getting for now. Though you may be interested in knowing that my dearest Meltalviel gave me the idea.

Hmm. Well, I also have a oneshot that I will be posting on Valentine's Day... and of course, you know me, I write lots of random stuff, so let's see what comes up.

Thanks for reading this long Author's Note, and on to the last chapter. Read and reivew for me. It'll get Skin Deep up faster.

* * *

Sometimes you just know that something big was happening. Sometimes you know that no matter what you do, something was going to change. Sometimes the unwanted change is better than the alternative. This was one of those times, and Elphaba knew it.

She sat up in her bed, staring at her roommate's back. "Glin? Can we talk?" She eventually asked, trying to keep uncertainty out of her voice.

Glinda jumped slightly, startled. "Of course, Elphie. C'mere." She slid over in her bed, motioning for Elphaba to sit with her. "What is it?"

"Do you love Boq?" Elphaba asked, sliding under the blanket beside her bestfriend, like sisters sharing secrets at night.

Glinda was confused. "I do. I love him very much."

"And you would do anything to be with him?" Elphaba asked, dead serious.

"Yes. Yes, I would." She became more sure of herself.

Elphaba nodded. "I love Fiyero."

Glinda smiled at her best friend. "I know you do."

Elphaba didn't smile back. "But I can't be with him."

"Elphie, I'm sorry, I-"

"No... no it's not your fault." Elphaba smiled then. "You had nothing to do with this. But what if there was some way I could be with him. I should do that, right?"

Glinda nodded. "They say love conquers all."

"A cliche." The green girl's cynical mind revealed itself. She didn't want to think about anything being conquered.

"Doesn't mean it isn't true."

The two friends laid there together. Glinda fell asleep and didn't see when Elphaba started to cry.

---

When she awoke in the morning, Glinda realised she was alone. A note rested where Elphaba's head had been.

_Glinda, _

By the time you see this, I'll be long gone. Don't try to find me or him, it's better that way. We- Fiyero and I- we don't belong here. But we belong together. Glinda, by tonight we'll be gone, married, and alone. He doesn't know I left you with this- he says we shouldn't tell anyone, but I can't deal with lying to you.

Glinda, you're my best friend. Know that. Remember me.

Elphie 

It's amazing really, what happens when you don't read a book by it's cover. When you actually open the old, musty pages, some of the most beautiful stories can be told. Stories of love and hate and passion.

The same goes for people. Few are who the seem to be. Fewer are who they claim to be.

Seeing is Decieving.


End file.
